


Recent Tweets

by minkhollow



Category: National Treasure (2004 2007)
Genre: Gen, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkhollow/pseuds/minkhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look into another treasure hunt, via Twitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recent Tweets

**Author's Note:**

> By way of Daily Entertainment at Milliways; the request was 'Riley on Twitter,' and I decided to have some fun with it.  
> I don't own National Treasure. I just borrowed for lolz.

Recent Tweets from @ConspiracyHacker

@treasurehunter Do you think maybe it has something to do with the alien crash landing site at Roswell? There's always a chance something ca  
11:25 AM Dec 1, 2009

...goddamn character limit, how am I supposed to find anything out about this stuff if I'm trying to fit it all into 140 characters? It's no  
11:28 AM Dec 1, 2009

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH. The hell with this, I'm getting lunch. Back to trying to unravel the mysteries of Roswell or wherever after tha  
11:30 AM Dec 1, 2009

@treasurehunter You know what? If there are clues on Twitter YOU CAN FIND THEM YOURSELF. I've had enough of this.  
12:24 PM Dec 1, 2009


End file.
